To Be With The One You Love
by Trixy2
Summary: DL Fluff, Spoilers for 5x09 of course!


Lindsay sat at her desk looking down at her bloated ankles, in shock that her feet could actually become that size. Stretching her back she felt cracks from the stiff position she sat as she held a hand on her spine. The paper work around her desk was getting deeper, and her eyes were getting heavier as exhaustion founds it way to her mouth in the shape of a yawn.

"You look beat." Danny said entering their shared office. Leaning on the door he watched his very pregnant girlfriend yawning and pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm exhausted." She said sorting through some paper work.

"Go home." He said plainly, as he pulled his chair out to sit down.

"My feet are killing me, I'm going to wait until the swelling goes down so I can walk again." She explained, putting a hand on her lower back once again. Never thinking she would be this big at seven and a half months pregnant.

"Swelling?" Danny said, sliding his chair over to her desk. "Damn." He said looking down at her feet.

"Shut up! I was on my feet all day, and I'm paying for it now." She said smacking him playfully.

"I'm sorry." He said with a smile as he pulled himself closer. "Come here." He said pulling her feet into his lap. Massaging her feet Lindsay instantly let her head fall backwards.

"You have no idea how good that feels." She said closing her eyes as he worked.

"Babe, I think it's time you go on leave." He worked his hands over her painfully swollen feet as he spoke. "There is no harm in it, you can't keep working while you look like you are about to burst."

"How sweet of you." She said sarcastically, looking up at him with a crooked eyebrow.

"You still look beautiful." He smiled in a charmful way.

"I'm only on desk duty anyways, it's really not that bad. What would I be doing at home anyways?" Lindsay said enjoying the work of Danny's hands.

"Relaxing. Watching TV. Eating all of the stupid things you crave." He said as he switched feet.

"They aren't stupid!" She said defensively. Instead of retorting Danny looked at her with a smirk. "Fine, but chocolate on Pizza seemed like a good idea at the time."

Danny laughed and began massaging her calf's. "I'm serious, Linds. I don't want you putting stress on yourself. Make today your last day."

Lindsay looked at Danny, she saw the worry in his eyes. Looking from the man she loved to the stack of paperwork on her desk, she thought about her options.

"I still have a lot of work to do."

"Do it from home." He answered quickly.

"I don't want to be too far behind."

"I'll help you." He insisted.

"You have enough work to do."

"I can handle it." He smiled.

"What about Mac? I can't just leave without-"

"I already took care of it." He seemed to have an answer for every excuse she was throwing at him.

"You planned this didn't you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I was hoping your feet were killing you so that I could come in here and woo you into taking a your leave early by rubbing your sore cankles!" He said with a big smile.

"Jerk." She said slightly kicking him.

"I love you, I tell you that enough right?" He said slowly pulling her closer in her chair.

"Meh." She said pretending to be mad at him as he pulled her tight to him with her legs dangling off of his lap."

"I love you, Montana." He said again kissing her neck.

"Whatever." She said closing her eyes, finding it harder to play angry while he kissed her below her ear.

"I love you." He said again letting hot breath blow on her neck.

"Who am I kidding?" She laughed, pulling his face to hers as she kissed him. Danny laughed as she pulled him into a kiss, knowing what he could do to her.

"I love you, cankles or not." He smiled holding his forehead to hers.

"I love you too, even if you are a jerk." She smiled, as Danny put her shoes on her feet, being that she could no longer reach down that far.

"Let's get you home." He said standing up, holding a hand out to her.

"Ah, not yet. Can't I just stay the night?" She whined purposely, as Danny waited for her to take his hand.

"I'll carry you if I have to." He said truthfully.

"No, I'm fine." she said standing up with Danny's help, as she moved towards the door her walk looked more like a waddle, slowly and painful as she went.

"You don't look fine." Danny said watching her from behind. Taking a step in front of her, he picked her up in one swift motion, letting her cradle in his arms.

"Danny!" She said surprised by his actions. "What are you doing?" Being too tired to argue Lindsay settled in and let him carry her.

"I told you, I'll carry you if I have to. I'm taking you home." He smiled as Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Danny." She said softly as people watched them exit the lab, not caring what they thought, Danny was determined to take care of the woman he loved, and Lindsay was determined to let him.

* * *

I don't know if you guys loved last night episode as much as I did, but I thought I'd write some fluff about the pregnancy, not just the drama. Sweet and short! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
